


Yo te esperaba

by JohnnytheBottom



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birth, Bottom Daniel LaRusso, Bottom Johnny Lawrence, Bottoming from the Top, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homelessness, Kreese is evil, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Pregnant Daniel Larusso, Prostitution, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weird fic, more pairings might be added - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBottom/pseuds/JohnnytheBottom
Summary: Luego de  Johnny  haber sido violado por su padrastro y a consecuencia de esto quedar embarazado este lo echa, obligándolo a vivir en las calles donde lucha para poder sobrevivir.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Miyagi Yoh, Daniel LaRusso/Chozen Toguchi, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese & Laura Lawrence, John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence & Mr. Miyagi, Johnny Lawrence/Original Male Character(s), Sid Weinberg/Johnny Lawrence (past), Terry Silver/John Kreese (One sided), Tommy/John Kreese, Yukie/Miyagi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene mpreg  
> En este universo es común que suceda.  
> Hay violaciones, maltrato y Kreese es un maldito como siempre.  
> Si no te agrada esto no leas.

Vivir en el auto no era tan malo .Lo que si se tornaba difícil era tener un bebé aplastando tu vejiga sin piedad.Esto forzaba a Johnny Lawrence a salir a cada rato para vaciar la botella de plástico que usaba para orinar 

Había una señora muy amable que tenía un restaurante cerca de donde el estacionaba su auto para dormir.Lo había conocido un día en el que le pregunto si podía usar su baño , desde ahí le había dado cariño, cómida y un lugar donde ducharse y dormir que era en los altos del restaurante donde ella vivía.Pero la señora había enfermado y se tuvo que ir con su hija a otro estado.Una vez más Johnny había perdido a alguien que lo protegía.

"No puedes estar aquí, espantas los clientes " Le gruño el dueño de la panadería que quedaba justo al frente de donde Johnny se estacionaba para dormir.

"No creo que nada los espante , si tienen que mirarlo a la cara" Le riposto Johnny furioso.Podría estar sin hogar y embarazado pero no dejaría que nadie más abusara de el.

"¡Pequeño insolente!" El tipo lo tomó por el brazo pero Johnny, aún con su barriga grande logró soltarse dándole una patada al hombre en la cara.El tipo cayó al piso como un costal de papas.

"¡No vuelva a tocarme viejo asqueroso !" Johnny gritó con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo más personas.El panorama no pintaba bien para el hombre quien claramente estaba molestando a un chico embarazado.

Johnny agarro las llaves de su auto y se fue.No tenia idea adónde iría, así había sido su vida durante aquellos nueve meses , desde que su padrastro lo tiró a la calle después de haberlo violado borracho .Su madre estaba allí junto al hombre , sus ojos tristes queriendo hacer algo por su hijo pero como siempre callando lo que sentia para no perder su privilegio de gran señora.

**  
Decidio detenerse a comer en un Mc Donalds,usar el baño, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa.Intentaria conseguir algún trabajo, el dinero del anterior como lavaplatos ya se le estaba acabando.

El lugar estaba casi vacío salvo unas dos mesas .En una había una familia, ambos padres con un niño de cinco años que le daba mordiscos a la hamburguesa de su mamá. Johnny sintió sus ojos humedecerse , su bebé no tendría un padre solo a el, que no tenía ni donde dormir.

El baño estaba solo lo cual le permitió darse un rápido baño de toalla y cambiarse la ropa.Una vez estuvo listo fue a comprarse algo de comer descubriendo que el dinero que tenía no le alcanzaba para lo que queria.

"Serian solo unos nuggets" Murmuró avergonzado. La cajera lo miro con ternura y luego de hablar con el gerente regresó con los nuggets que había pedido, papas fritas una soda y dos hamburguesas.

Johnny comio encerrado en su auto mirando como las personas entraban y salían del restaurante.Una vez terminó de comer intento arrancar pero no pudo.

El auto no tenía gasolina y lo peor era que el último dinero que tenía lo había gastado alli.Frustrado golpeó el volante varias veces echándose a llorar de impotencia sobre el mismo. 

Alguien toco el cristal y al voltearse hacia este , listo para discutir con el próximo imbecil que quisiera meterse con el, se encontró con aquel rostro familiar que lo detuvo en seco.Uno que jamás pensó volvería a ver , desde aquella fría noche de diciembre despues del torneo , el de su ex sensei, John Kreese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menciones de violación/abuso  
> Prostitución

Johnny estaba asustado pero no se lo iba a demostrar.Kreese detectaba el miedo y le encantaba, era como una droga para el, lo estimulaba. 

Con precaución bajo el cristal y lo miro .Barbilla alzada, ojos entrecerrados y en su mano izquierda un bate que siempre mantenía debajo del asiento , por si acaso.

"Señor Lawrence , puede soltar lo que tiene en la mano ,vengo en paz" Le dijo, alejándose un poco del auto. Sabia como alguien asustado podía actuar con un arma.Así que espero reclinado sobre el vehículo del lado.Johnny entonces se bajó y se quedó cerca de su auto .No confiaba en el aún estando ambos en un lugar publico, pues fue en uno donde casi lo mata y conociéndolo como lo hacía suponía que debía estar furioso por haberlo perdido todo.

"¿Cómo te sucedió eso?" 

Johnny sintió náuseas, odiaba pensar en su padrastro y aquella noche en la entro ebrio a su cuarto y bajo amenazas de dejarlo a el y a su madre en la calle , lo hizo dejar que lo poseyera para luego, terminar como quiera a su suerte, con el recuerdo de aquella noche creciendo dentro de el.

"No creo que tenga que darte explicaciones " 

Kreese asintio y camino hacia el estudiandolo.

"Acepto que me porté mal pero he cambiado .Además, jamás he dejado de preocuparme por ti" 

Johnny dejó escapar una risa sarcástica . Recordaba muy bien los castigos del hombre y las veces que los hacía entrenar en ropa interior cuando el día estaba frío y en tiempos de verano era encerrados en el dojo sin aire acondicionado.Por supuesto el último incidente del cual aún tenía pesadillas que lo despertaban de madrugada porque sentía que no podía respirar.

"Creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar " Johnny le dijo, cortante .Prefería quedarse allí sin gasolina y dinero antes que aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda del hombre. 

"Si tenemos y mucho Lawrence . Pero, ahora no estás bien.Las hormonas del embarazo no dejan pensar con claridad" El hombre saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta muy bonita , de fondo negro y letras doradas."El número de mi negocio y casa por si necesitas algo.Recuerde señor Lawrence si va a ser madre debe de pensar en su bebé primero" 

Johnny no tomo la tarjeta así que Kreese la coloco sobre el parabrisas de su auto y junto a ella, dos billetes de veinte dólares.Una vez se fue Johnny agarró la tarjeta y el dinero.Kreese tenía razón, ya no podía pensar en el solamente .Tendría un bebé y seguir errante por el mundo no era una opción.

**

Por suerte había una gasolinera cercana y Johnny pudo comprar algo de combustible.Tenia frío y el jean ya no le cerraba por lo que tenía que taparse con suéteres grandes eso lo hacía ver aún más niño y lo irritaba. No quería presentarse frágil al mundo porque sabía lo que le sucedían a las personas así, se las comían los depredadores.

Mientras llenaba el galón su estómago volvió a rugir de hambre.Era increíble las veces que el bebé le pedía comida. Por suerte eso nunca le faltaba ni tampoco sus vitaminas.El había leído en un libro de salud que los bebés necesitaban ácido fólico y otros suplementos así que siempre se aseguraba de tener un frasco con el.

"No deberías cargar cosas pesadas " Le dijo el empleado.Era un chico regordete de sonrisa agradable y cabello rizado, el típico chico amable que es amigo de todos.

"Ese no es tu problema, tarado " Le riposto Johnny.

"Woah que carácter ¿Necesitas ayuda ?" 

Johnny iba a decirle que lo dejara en paz pero sus pies estaban hinchados y la verdad no quería caminar con todo aquello de regreso, era una situación apremiante.

Al ver que Johnny estaba pensándolo el chico salió de su cubículo.

"Está bien, pero no toques mi auto" Le advirtió Johnny dándole el galón de combustible.

"Tranquilo, si vamos en el mío llegamos más rápido" 

Johnny lo dudo por un segundo, el chico parecía bueno pero no podía confiar rápido en nadie. Durante sus nueve meses en la calle había tenido que luchar contra pervetidos que se asomaban por la ventana de su auto para verlo dormir o los que intentaban tocarlo cuando salía a comprar sus cosas.Aquello era una jungla urbana.

"Hecho, pero no te pases de listo " 

**  
El chico resultó ser buena compañía y tan pronto el tanque de su auto estuvo lleno Johnny prosiguio a llenar su estómago con lo que había comprado en la gasolinera. 

"Deberías comer mejor no lo digo para que te enfades pero esto es pura sal y grasa" 

"¿Eres mi doctor ahora ?" Quería estar solo, había sido un día largo y no se sentía bien.Ver a Kreese lo había afectado bastante.

"Oye ,si me das unos besitos podría darte algo de dinero. Pienso que eres precioso con todo y tu mal carácter, me gustaría mucho abrazarte " 

"Largate de aquí si quieres conservar tu estupida cara intacta " 

"Son cincuenta dólares , piénsalo" Insistió el chico acercándose de nuevo a el.Johnny miro el dinero y recordó que después de pagar por la gasolina y lo otro no le quedaba mucho para el resto de la semana .Llamar a Kreese tampoco era opción, debía pensarlo con más calma.

"Solo dejaré que me toques la parte de arriba nada cosas extrañas ¿Entendiste idiota?" 

El otro asintió feliz .Johnny sintió lástima por el y también deseos de entrarle a patadas , era patético.

Para sorpresa de Johnny lo que aquel hombre de aspecto bonachón quería era besarlo y acostarse en su pecho un rato

Una vez Johnny se empezó a incomodar el otro se sentó , volvió a besarlo y se fue dejándole el dinero en la guantera.

Esa noche Johnny llamó a Kreese porque unos tipos lo asaltaron no tenía dinero y tampoco tenía su auto.

Cuando Kreese lo recogió y lo cubrió con su chaqueta Johnny sintio que había entrado a una zona de peligro de la cual ya no podría escapar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia : Lenguage Soez, Sexo un tanto forzado y explícito.
> 
> Gracias a los que me comentaron incluyendo la lectura anónima .Tristemente tuve que cerrar la opción de comentar para los que no tienen cuenta porque la gente no lee los tags..Recibi uno review desagradable y la verdad no estoy para improperios.

Ya había amanecido cuando Kreese detuvo el auto en su residencia.Johnny dormía y tan profundo era su sueño que Kreese prefirió no despertarlo y lo tomo en brazos llevándolo al cuarto de huéspedes. 

Su casa era grande, como ninguna otra que jamás había tenido.Terry se la había comprado junto con su bar el cual no estaba muy lejos de donde el vivía. Extrañaba mucho a su amigo pero también sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría preso por algún error.El hombre jugaba demasiado con fuego.

Johnny se acurruco en la cama y Kreese lo observo admirandolo.Tenia el cabello hasta el cuello y esto le daba un aspecto más dulce casi angelical.Aunque estaba esperando lucia delgado , producto de muchas comidas sin consumir y noches durmiendo en aquel auto.Sus jeans que evidentemente ya no le quedaban estaban rotos en las rodillas y ni hablar de su enorme suéter rojo , raído y sucio.Pero aún así Johnny Lawrence era el sinónimo de la belleza y perfección y por supuesto, Kreese amaba todo lo bello y perfecto aún cuando tuviera deseos de destruirlo. 

*** 

Johnny despertó a las dos de la tarde. Al ver donde estaba se asustó y luego recordó a aquellos tipos sacándolo de su auto , quitándole su dinero y por último su vehículo. Pudo haberlos vencido si no fuera porque eran cuatro y el uno o eso quería hacerse creer a sí mismo.

Al entrar a la ducha notó como el agua caliente y jabón se sentían como un gran lujo.Usualmente el no agradecía o prestaba atención a nada de lo que tenía hasta que le toco no tener nada.Era increíble como vivir en la calle cambiaba tanto la perspectiva de alguien tan egoísta como el lo fue.

Cuando salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura encontró que había ropa sobre su cama.Bolsas con cosas lo rodeaban, era como volver a estar en la mansión y esto lo preocupó porque sabía que Kreese querría algo a cambio, el jamás ayudaba por ayudar.

Eligió un suéter color vino y unos jeans con banda elástica.Busco en las bolsas y encontró cuatro pares de zapatos.Dos eran deportivos y los otros dos formales.Tambien sobre la coqueta había pasta de dientes y productos de higiene.

"Bella durmiente, imagino tiene hambre " Kreese estaba recostado sobre la puerta y miraba de arriba a abajo a Johnny, admirando el cambio.

"Si tengo" Le contestó bajando la mirada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir el ejemplo de su madre y cumplir con los caprichos del hombre. Su bebé lo necesitaba y el tenia que ser mejor madre que la que le tocó.

** 

Tan pronto vio la comida su estómago rugió de hambre y el bebé se movió. Había pollo al horno, papas, ensalada y un pie en la mesa.Una señora muy bonita de cabello negro largo lo invito a sentarse. 

"Ella es Flor, trabaja para mí desde hace un año y medio .Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírsela" Johnny no podía creer lo que veía Kreese tenia un buen lugar donde vivir , otro negocio y evidentemente dinero para gastarlo como le diera la gana.

"Estoy a sus órdenes joven ¿Que clase de jugo quiere?" 

"De cualquiera " 

Johnny comió hasta que no pudo más. Era realmente delicioso todo aquello,incluso los vegetales los cuales por lo general odiaba sabían a gloria.Hacía mucho que no comía algo de verdad generalmente buscaba hasta en los botes de basura cuando no tenía suficiente dinero para ir a Mac Donalds o comia en comedores para los indigentes .Kreese lo observaba con su puro en la mano, sonriendo satisfecho porque tenía al chico en la palma de su mano.

"Gracias por la ropa sensei.." 

"Vamos , dime John y descuida la vas a necesitar ¿Cuántos meses tienes?" 

Johnny trago rápido el pedazo de papa que tenía en la boca.Ahora tendría que contestarle las preguntas que le diera la gana al hombre. 

"Creo que me faltan unas semanas. La última vez que fui al doctor me dijo que tenía seis meses y eso fue en junio" Johnny iba a una clínica gratuita de planificación familiar donde le daban sus vitaminas y lo revisaban. Deje de ir cuando la misma cerró y perdio la cuenta .

Kreese no dijo más y para alivio de Johnny , no pregunto nuevamente quién era el padre.

** 

Al llegar la noche Johnny volvió a comer y ducharse. Aunque había dormido mucho tenia sueño y con la barriga llena y un lugar seguro donde echarse podría recuperar las horas mal dormidas.

Estaba ya acostado cuando la puerta se abrió.Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y el bebé a moverse , Kreese iba a cobrarle el favor de haberlo recogido. El bastardo por supuesto, no podía esperar.

Se sentó en la cama y le quitó la frisa admirando su cuerpo.Ni siquiera estar esperando un bebé lo iba a salvar.

"Piense en el bebé Lawrence , merece un techo, comida y un padre que lo cuide a el y a su madre " 

Johnny apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Intento pensar en Daniel Larusso, la noche que pasaron juntos cuando el fue a pedirle disculpas al mes de lo ocurrido, en la escuela y de como se habían ido a la playa y allí habían amanecido en su auto , desnudos haciendo planes para el futuro.Johnny pensó que el chico lo quería y quizás podrían estar juntos pero no fue así, Daniel le dijo que solo había sido sexo y nada más.Johnny lo odio por mentirle , por decirle cosas bonitas y por usar condón. Porque al menos si no hubiera usado quizás su bebé sería de el y eso era mucho mejor que su realidad actual.

"Quitate la ropa " 

"¿Qué?" 

"¡Quitate la ropa puta imbecil!" Le ladró igual a como le hacía en el dojo .Ya la máscara de la dulzura y suavidad se le había caído revelando el monstruo que Johnny ya conocía.Resistirse y pelear no eran buena opción así que obedeció.Se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándose únicamente el suéter para protegerse del frío 

"Esa panza es un estorbo, ponte de lado " Protestó el hombre.Johnny penso en pelear, no era justo acabar así, siendo violado por otro hombre malo que solo supo usarlo y luego descartarlo como si no fuera nada. Pero el bebé moviéndose inquieto dentro de el lo detuvo de cometer semejante error, tenía que aguantar.

"Ahora" Repitio impaciente y Johnny obedeció.

"Que culo rico tienes, siempre quise probarlo" Kreese estaba acariciando sus muslos y masajeando sus nalgas. Podía sentir su aliento caliente cerca de su entrada y luego algo húmedo y suave sobre ella.

Johnny gimio sin querer y Kreese se río. Era lo que quería, humillarlo haciéndolo sentir bien. Johnny hubiera preferido que se lo hubiera cogido sin mucha ceremonia.Era mejor y hasta más digno que estar todo erecto porque tu ex sensei te estaba dando lengua.

Kreese siguió estimulando ese punto tan sensible sin piedad. Sus manos , aún rasposas por las heridas a medio sanar del incidente en el estacionamiento acariciaban su cintura y luego su barriga hasta llegar a su verga que goteaba de lo mojada que estaba.

"S-Sensei" Su voz lo traicionó , estaba temblando de gusto y no de miedo, Kreese había ganado.

Kreese lo penetro luego de jugar un rato con su entrada.Sus dedos fuertes y largos habían rellenado muy bien su culo y al sacarlos Johnny sollozo porque se sentía vacío. 

"Tranquilo ahora te daré algo rico Lawrence.Voy a ser tu marido ¿entendiste?" 

Johnny asintió tratando de no llorar , eso tornaria todo peor.

**

Su cuerpo entero ardía por lo que aquel hombre le estaba haciendo.Kreese lo agarro de las caderas , dándole una nalgada y el rubio gimio de dolor y gusto. El hombre mayor estaba realmente disfrutando de verlo así, destrozado de placer casi rogándole por ser tocado .Entro en el sosteniéndolo, chupando sus pechos y besando su cuello.El chico ya no era tan valiente , parecía un gatito dócil entre sus brazos.

"Mira como la aceptas toda, estas hecho para esto Lawrence, tragar vergas y preñarte ¿Te gusta perrita? apuesto a que no sabes ni quién es el padre de tu hijo ¿verdad? " Kreese lo embistió unas cuantas veces hasta lograr que se corriera masturbandolo y jugando con sus pechos .El semen del chico mancho su mano y en ese momento el tambien se corrio, no sin antes besarlo para luego quedarse dormido sosteniéndolo contra si.

** 

Una vez se volteó y Johnny quedó libre se ducho y allí lloró amargamente. Porque la vida era una mierda y las cosas buenas solo le ocurrian a los chicos como Daniel Larusso.

Al salir de la ducha sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda baja y náuseas.Un líquido claro bajo por sus muslos cayendo en las losetas rojas del baño .

Su bebé ya venía de camino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El concepto del parto lo desarrolle con todo lo que he leído de Alfa, Omega así como de otros fics.Los hombres que pueden dar a luz tienen una abertura en medio del ano y escroto que solo es visible en el último trimestre.Al momento de dar a luz ,esta se dilata convirtiéndose en un canal de parto por el cual, saldría el bebé . Una vez pasa un mes , la misma se cierra por completo.

Kreese entró al baño al oír el grito ahogado de Johnny y el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso.Sabia que aquello podía pasar en cualquier momento.

"Lawrence" Dijo con suavidad y Johnny empezó a desesperarse. Le tenía miedo a aquel hombre y su instinto de madre lo hacía querer defender a su bebé.Así que agarro una navaja de barbero que estaba cerca de la bañera y la sostuvo.

"¡Déjame solo!" Ahí estaba la fiereza que tanto amaba Kreese en el.Pues Johnny Lawrence había sido su mejor estudiante incluso mucho mejor que el primero , Terry.

"Si te dejo solo se mueren los dos ¿Eso quiere Lawrence? Morir con un niño atravesado " Las palabras frías de Kreese le llegaron al chico.Como siempre este tenia la razón aunque le costara aceptarlo. 

"No le hagas nada por favor, no lo lastimes el no tiene la culpa de nada" 

Si Kreese hubiera tenido corazón hubiera besado a Johnny Lawrence y limpiado sus lagrimas. Era un chiquillo aterrado a punto de ser madre sin saber como cuidarse así mismo.Pero no lo tenía, lo había dejado hacia años en un pantano de Vietnam junto al cuerpo de Ponytail.

"Vamos al hospital , no se preocupe, hice el bulto" Le informo antes de levantarlo en brazos .Johnny se acurruco en su pecho porque quizás tenia esperanza en que Kreese fuera honesto y en el fondo quisiera cuidarlos.

**

Johnny no supo como llegó a aquel cuarto blanco . Recordaba a Kreese manejando con rapidez y llegando con el, exigiendo con su voz de trueno que lo atendieran.

"Tranquilo , respira pequeño" Johnny volteo a ver a una hermosa enfermera de cabello negro que sostenía su mano "Tu esposo está afuera " 

El rubio quiso aclararle que ese no era su marido pero la siguiente contracción lo dejó sin habla.Habia sufrido muchos dolores en su vida, huesos rotos y por supuesto su corazón .Pero ninguno de aquellos dolores se comparaban a sentir que algo te estaba reventaba por dentro.

El doctor llegó casi a las dos horas , lucia joven quizás unos años más que el, un estudiante.Johnny pidió al cielo que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

"Ya está coronando, tiene el cabello rubio como el tuyo" 

Johnny río y lloro , existia la posibilidad de que su bebé se parecía a el y no al cerdo que lo violó.Como si una fuerza invisible lo guiara pujo con todas sus fuerzas. Y en el cuarto intento sintió aquello deslizarse afuera de su cuerpo y luego el llanto , fuerte y furioso de un bebé. 

"Una niña , felicidades" 

Lo menos que podía sentir Johnny era felicidad.La pequeña , de rizos blancos y ojos azules pareció darse cuenta y con su manita tocó su cara en una especie de caricia que logró de alguna forma , consolarlo.

** 

Volvió a despertar y al no ver a su bebé se asustó. Casi se levanta pero la puerta se abrió y Kreese entró con unas rosas y globos.

"¿Donde esta? " 

"En el nursery, tuviste una hemorragia pero estás fuera de peligro" Kreese se sentó y colocó las flores en la mesa continua.Johnny no podía creer el nivel de cinismo del hombre .

"¿Porqué haces esto? " 

"Señor Lawrence , no soy tan malo como cree ¿sabe? .Alguna vez quise tener una esposa, hijos un perro antes que todo eso lo arrebatara la guerra" El hombre encendió su puro y comenzó a fumar. El olor extrañamente no le desagradaba al chico , al menos sabia que no estaba soñando y despertaría en un callejón con su bebé muerto en brazos por falta de atención médica. 

"Me confunde , todo esto y anoche.." 

Kreese extinguió el cigarro y se sentó.Parecia tranquilo , incluso feliz aunque por su forma de ser era difícil leer sus emociones.

"Es bueno que sepas tu lugar, obedecer al marido es bueno te da ciertos privilegios.Claro , puedes irte cuando quieras con tu hija ¿Pero adónde? " 

Johnny sabia que no tenía a nadie y a pesar de todo ese hombre lo estaba cuidando cuando todos los demás le dieron la espalda, incluyendo su propia madre.

La enfermera entró con la pequeña y toda angustia abandono a Johnny en aquel momento.La niña era su vivo retrato, tenía incluso su nariz o la señal de que la tendría igual a el.Kreese se movió para buscar la cámara que tenia en el bulto que había preparado para Johnny y los fotografío.

** 

Las primeras tres semanas fueron un infierno para el chico, a pesar de la ayuda de la empleada y sus constantes mimos y consejos.Lo peor era la noche que le tocaba a el solo , mientras Kreese estaba fuera en el bar , atendiendo el negocio.Johnny andaba por toda la casa sintiendo que aquello que vivía era una realidad alterna, era como si hubiera abandonado su propio cuerpo.

"Cálmate Robin, por favor " Susurro ya cansado , cabezeaba del sueño.El reloj marcaban las dos de la mañana y apenas había cómido.No sabia como rayos podía dar tanta leche si apenas sentía hambre.

Cuando finalmente la niña se durmió y la colocó en la cuna (Kreese había preparado el cuarto mientras el estaba en el hospital) se fue a duchar.

** 

Robin dormía tranquila pero el no conseguía conciliar el sueño.Era un estado de alerta constante mezclado con miedo.Temia hacer algo malo y a consecuencia de eso Kreese la lastimara.Asi que trataba de ser lo más sumiso posible .

Kreese llegó del bar oliendo a alcohol y cigarro.

"Pensé toda la noche en ti" 

Johnny se inclinó y lo besó sin querer besarlo. Era mejor fingir que eran la familia perfecta.Pensó en su madre , estaría orgullosa de ver como el le había seguido los pasos.

"¿Ves? no es tan difícil ser bueno conmigo " 

Johnny cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer porque era lo más fácil y también porque ya no tenía ganas de luchar o al menos eso el creía hasta casi un año más tarde.

** 

Los meses que pasaron se convirtieron en una tortura para Johnny .Kreese lo golpeaba , humillaba a diario hasta que una noche agarro la niña y amenazó con tirarla escaleras abajo porque Johnny se había negado a hacer el amor con el.Milagrosamente logró que se calmara y soltara a la niña con la promesa de una noche increíble la cual por supuesto no sucedió pues Johnny le había dado un trago con suficiente Xanax como para dormir un elefante. Y así fue como pudo salir con lo que podía de allí, sin mirar atrás mientras Kreese dormia.Agarro las llaves del auto que este le había regalado , metio sus pertenencias y salió con su hija de alli.

*** 

Mientras conducía sin idea de lo que iba a hacer una pequeña tienda de bonsáis llamo su atención y se detuvo al frente.Parecia un lugar seguro para pasar la noche en lo que buscaba una solución a su problema.

"Vamos a pedir permiso al dueño" Le susurró a la pequeña bajándose con ella del vehículo.


	5. Chapter 5

Tan pronto entró a la tienda Johnny sintio mucha paz. Era algo que no podía describir pues hacía mucho que no se sentía así de seguro mucho menos en un lugar nuevo. 

Una figura salió de la parte de atrás y al Johnny ver quién era fue hacia el con su hija.Era Miyagi, el sensei de Daniel.Por supuesto el era el dueño de la tienda, recordó como vio a Daniel podar con el los pequeños árboles.

"Johnny san " 

"Señor Miyagi.." .  
Miyagi observó al chico y noto los golpes en su rostro , su delgadez y evidente miedo.Johnny no era la sombra del joven bravucón que alguna vez fue.

"Pasar a parte de atrás Miyagi traerá comida " 

Johnny abrazó a su hija y lloró sobre su cabello, estaban a salvo.Kreese no se atrevería a hacerles nada porque la última vez Miyagi le había dejado las manos llenas de vidrios.

**  
Miyagi regresó con dos platos de ramen y tè.Johnny era melindroso para comer ciertas comidas pero el hambre y el hecho de que estaba con alguien que conocía lo hicieron devorar junto a su hija (Quien sorpresivamente no tenía ningún problema en comer lo que fuera) toda la porción.

"Hay cuarto libre Daniel san esta en Fresno" 

Johnny se sintió un tanto raro al oír el nombre del otro chico.Todavia le guardaba un poco de rencor desde lo sucedido en la playa.En el fondo le hubiera gustado verlo , lo extrañaba.

"Gracias señor Miyagi" 

*** 

Luego de acomodar sus cosas , bañarse con su hija y lactarla hasta que por fin se durmió Johnny fue a agradecerle al hombre por su generosidad. Si algo había aprendido desde que vivió en la calle y luego bajo el yugo de Kreese era que había que ser agradecido.Si no se podía con dinero había que hacerlo con otras cosas.

Fue hasta el cuarto del hombre con sus boxers negros de satín.Estos no dejaban nada a la imaginación pues abrazaban perfectamente sus nalgas y muslos.Se tiró por encima una bata de la misma tela y camino hasta el cuarto del hombre.

Miyagi estaba sentado delante de unos inciensos meditando. Llevaba puesta una camisilla y un pantalón de pijama lo que indicaba que pronto se dormiría.

"¿Si Johnny san?" Tenia los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir la presencia del chico.

Johnny camino hacia el y se sentó a su lado mordiéndose el labio inferior "¿Le gustaría algo de compañía?" 

Miyagi se acomodó y con toda la calma del mundo tomó las manos de Johnny entre las suyas .Observo que tenía marcas azules en sus muñecas y otras laceraciones.Tenia una idea vaga de quien había huido el muchacho pero prefería darle tiempo para que el mismo , si lo deseaba, se lo contara.

"Johnny no necesita hacer eso, estar a salvo con pequeña aquí " 

Johnny se puso nervioso porque no creía que alguien pudiera ayudarlo de buena fe.Miyagi lo consoló afirmándole que podía quedarse a vivir allí y ayudarlo en la tienda.Tenian muchas órdenes y el tambien hacia patios así que Johnny podría estar en la tienda con la pequeña y así sentirse útil.

"Usted es bueno señor Miyagi , le juro que trabajaré muy duro" 

"No dudarlo ahora ve con pequeña Johnny san y tenga , esta pomada cura golpes ,viejo secreto familiar" 

Johnny tomó el frasco y le agradeció con una reverencia.Al untar aquello en su piel sintió un alivio inmediato.

*** 

Unos gritos lo despertaron y al salir vio a Kreese frente a Miyagi, furioso. 

"Me llevare el auto , pues es mío ¡Usted puede quedarse con esa puta inservible!" 

Miyagi no dijo nada y Johnny temió por un momento que Kreese hubiera logrado intimidarlo pero no fue así. Con una rapidez increíble Miyagi hizo que Kreese cayera al suelo.Con horror vio la mano levantada del hombre cerca del rostro de su ex sensei tal y como hizo cuando este casi lo mata en el estacionamiento. 

"No vuelva aquí " Miyagi le dijo , su voz tranquila pero con un filo peligroso.Johnny salió y le tiró las llaves a Kreese.

"Ya oíste a Miyagi, lárgate " 

Quizás era por el susto que Miyagi le había dado o porque Kreese había entendido al fin que Johnny se había hartado de el pero asintió y se fue.El rubio estaba seguro que no volvería de nuevo , Miyagi lo había protegido.

"¿Esta bien señor Miyagi?" 

"Estar bien, ahora ir y prepararse empieza turno pronto.Hay panecillos, huevos y frutas coma con la pequeña " 

** 

El flujo de la tienda era uno grande .Muchas personas buscaban comprar los arbolitos y otras venían a sacar cita para que Miyagi hiciera sus patios.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Johnny vivía con el.Su vida había cambiado para mejor.Miyagi lo estaba enseñando a podar los bonsáis y a hacer labores de carpintería , plomería y electricidad. Johnny aprendía rápido y cuando algo se dañaba el mismo lo reparaba.Robin se mantenía a su lado y hasta atraía más clientes porque era muy simpática y usaba a veces kimonos que Johnny le compraba.

"Bien Robin , hoy si que vendimos mucho Miyagi va a estar feliz" Johnny levanto la pequeña quien estaba jugando con una muñeca de paja que Miyagi le había hecho y la sostuvo en brazos.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Johnny sintió pasos.

"Estamos cerrados " 

"Hijo, soy yo ,vine a conocer a mi nieta" 

Johnny no podía creer lo que veía, era su madre la misma que no había hecho nada cuando su padrastro lo abusó y tiró a la calle.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny sentía que aquello no era la realidad y estaba imaginando todo.Su madre , la misma mujer que subió el volumen de la televisión para no oírle gritar mientras su padrastro lo violaba y amenazaba estaba allí en la tienda, parada frente a el.

"Johnny tu padrastro murió hace un mes.." 

Johnny sonrió pero parecía más bien una mueca.Ahora entendía porque la mujer había venido.Ya no tenía que responder a su marido y seguramente quería actuar como la madre que dejó de ser tan pronto se dejó enredar por ese hombre.

"Vaya, excelente noticia mamá. Ahora vete a nadar en los millones que te dejo y no vuelvas a hablarme" 

La mujer hizo un ruido parecido al de un sollozo pero Johnny no le hizo caso.

"El lo donó todo a entidades y te dejó el resto a ti" 

Con eso último Johnny acabó de caer en cuenta.Su madre no tenía adonde ir y naturalmente ahora que sabía que el era el heredero del resto de la fortuna de Sid lo estaba buscando.

"Oh claro, entiendo mamá. Por supuesto podemos ser una familia feliz de nuevo.No quiero nada de ese viejo asqueroso , ni de ti" 

Robin empezo a llorar pues su mamá estaba totalmente mal.La pequeña no toleraba las discusiones pues las escucho por mucho tiempo cuando vivían con Kreese.

"Johnny , al menos déjame conocer a mi nieta" Suplico y si no fuera porque Johnny sabia lo buena actriz que era, podría habérselo creido. 

"Ella no es tu nieta , fuera de aquí mamá " 

La mujer dio la vuelta y se fue chocando casi con Miyagi , quien había regresado de un trabajo.

"Johnny san ¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunto tomando la niña en brazos .

"Mi madre vino porque mi padrastro murió y quedo en la calle, es una descarada" 

Miyagi comenzó a mecer a la pequeña y una vez se calmó salieron de la tienda hacia la casa.

"Miyagi hará tè y hablaremos" 

Johnny se recostó del hombro de este mientras conducían a su hogar.Con Miyagi están a salvo , el era su héroe el único hombre que había peleado por su honor.

*** 

La casa estaba hecha un desastre, todo lo de afuera roto y parte de lo de adentro .Johnny sintió náuseas, aquello tenía que haber sido Kreese o alguien a quien el envió.El lo conocía, el hombre no se iba a ir tan fácil de su vida.Lo más que lo sorprendió era la calma con la que Miyagi hablaba con el policía y una vez este fue ,comenzó a recoger lo que podía y Johnny a ayudarlo.

"¿No le da coraje señor Miyagi?" 

"Hai, pero coraje no ayuda solo estorba Johnny san" 

Miyagi estaba tirando a la basura lo que no podía arreglarse cuando vio que su medalla de valor yacia en el suelo rota.El hombre la tomó y la guardo en una caja donde habían fotos .Johnny estaba seguro que la misma tenía cartas de amor para su esposa fallecida,entre otras memorias. 

"Lo siento señor Miyagi.Todo esto es culpa mia , por meterlo en mis problemas" Johnny estaba aliviado de que quien fue no llegó hasta el cuarto de el y la pequeña. Solo se concentro en destruir las cosas de la sala de meditación y el jardín donde Johnny amaba ir para leer algún libro o mirar el sol ponerse. 

"No Johnny san, no fue su culpa " 

"Usted es el único hombre que conozco que vale la pena" 

"Gracias por esas palabras Johnny san .Miyagi quiere lo mejor para ti y pequeña" 

Johnny lo abrazó , y estuvieron así un minuto .Miyagi era como el padre que nunca tuvo.Por fin entendía porque Daniel siempre lo había querido tanto.

"El maldito viejo me dejo la mitad de su herencia .Si no me hubiera dejado nada ella no me hubiera buscado, la odio tanto.

Miyagi asintió motivando a Johnny a hablar .El chico le contó cómo Sid entraba a su cuarto a manosear lo tan pronto cumplió los dieciséis años. Y de la noche que llegó borracho y lo obligó a estar con el.Le explico que su madre nunca lo defendía y cuando el le contaba algo lo ignoraba.Miyagi escuchaba todo sin interrumpirlo.

"...Kreese era bueno con la niña hasta aquella noche en la que quiso arrojarla por las escaleras y por eso me fui " 

Johnny no se había dado cuenta pero contar aquello le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.Nunca antes le había dicho a nadie lo que pasó todos aquellos meses. Ni siquiera a Kreese, cuando le preguntaba por la identidad del padre de su hija.

Miyagi tomó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas al chico.

"Johnny san ser fuerte, noble no odie a su madre, perdonela porque eso lo ayudara a sanar" 

*** 

Johnny no podía dormir , estaba aún asustado por el vandalismo que hicieron en la casa.Pensaba que en cualquier momento podrían volver y hacerles daño. Incluso intentar robarse a su hija.

Un ruido de algo que caía en la cocina lo puso alerta.Agarrando un pedazo de madera que siempre mantenía bajo la cama fue a ver. Se movía sigiloso , siguiendo el ruido.

Todo estaba oscuro en la cocina a excepción de la luz de la nevera.Quien quiera estuviera allí estaba buscando comida.Johnny se escondió bajo las ruinas de la mesa de comer, vio una silueta moverse y guardar algo rápido entonces ahí vio su oportunidad para atacar.

"¡No Johnny san!" Exclamo Miyagi tras de el quitando el arma y encendiendo la luz.

Era Daniel LaRusso , en sus enormes ojos castaños y una expresión de miedo y confusión , estaba allí parado con un cartón de jugo de naranja en la mano y un sándwich en queso en la otra.


	7. Part 2 of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es parte del capítulo seis .Olvide subir esta parte , mil disculpas !

"¿Qué haces aquí Johnny?" Daniel preguntó dejando su sándwich a un lado .Johnny noto que había un frasco de aceitunas y también un vaso con helado de vainilla.No fue hasta que sus ojos notaron el bulto que la ancha flanela que llevaba Daniel tapaba que lo noto y no podía creerlo, Daniel es taba embarazado y el iba a pegarle .Abrumado pensando en lo que pudo ocasionar se fue a su habitación.

En la cocina Daniel devoraba la comida y ocasionalmente entre bocados hablaba con su sensei, había acabado de llegar de Okinawa.Miyagi por su parte , contestaba sus preguntas sin dar detalles de lo que Johnny le confió , le e explico que el rubio no tenía adonde ir y había huido de Kreese .Daniel miro a los alrededores y levantó una ceja, buscando una explicación a los vidrios rotos .Miyagi le aseguro que lo arreglarían y cambio el tema. 

"Yukie te envió esta carta .Se puso triste cuando me vio llegar solo" 

Miyagi tomó la carta y fue a guardarla para leerla màs tarde.Al regresar, Daniel estaba comiendo atún con jalea de piña.

"¿Como está Sato? ¿Yukie y Kumiko?" 

"Estan muy bien ,Sato no quería que me regresara ya sabes , quiere que su nieto nazca en Japón y Chozen también." 

Luego de lo sucedido en Okinawa Chozen había decidido ir directo a California con su tío a disculparse con Miyagi y Daniel.Al principio este último estaba renuente pero con el pasar de los días fue aceptando el cambio. Y el día antes de Chozen irse lo invito a el autocinema 

La película fue lo menos que vieron 

***

Cuando Daniel se desmayo en su trabajo como vendedor de autos en Fresno su jefa le trajo una prueba casera con la que confirmó que estaba esperando un bebé del otro chico.  
Despues de pensarlo mucho , decidio que lo mejor era escribirle sin esperar mucho interés de él. A las dos semanas y media recibió una sorpresa: Un pasaje a Okinawa y un cheque de correo con una astronómica cantidad de dinero.Una vez llegó, Chozen no lo dejaba regresarse , cediendo únicamente cuando Daniel tenía ya seis meses de embarazo y le dijo que su madre lo necesitaba lo cual era parcialmente cierto.

"Es mejor nieto nazca aquí, papeles ser un dolor de cabeza" 

"¿Crees que fue Kreese quien vino?" 

Miyagi se encogió de hombros y tras Daniel terminar su extraña merienda le dijo que durmiera en su cuarto y al este estar tan cansado del viaje y el susto que pasó, lo aceptó. Sabia que Miyagi en parte deseaba dormir en la sala para vigilar cualquier tipo de movimiento extraño.

**

Daniel tocó la puerta de la habitación de Johnny.Este salió con Robin pegada a un pecho, usando un diminuto pantalón corto que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. 

"Quería disculparme por haberte asustado y también por haber sido un idiota contigo el año pasado" 

El rubio se rascó la cabeza , buscando que decir o como reacciónar.No quería lastimar a LaRusso ,ahora menos que también tendría un bebé.

"No te preocupes, tu estabas antes " Johnny intentó cerrar la puerta pero Daniel se lo impidió con el pie.Resignado se sentó en la cama y una vez Robin terminó volvió a acostarla .

"Se que estaba antes" Comenzó a decir acostándose al lado del otro "Eso no quita que no merezcas que los cuidemos " 

"También hay que cuidarte a ti ...y tu bebé " Johnny quería preguntar acerca de su embarazo pero se abstuvo porque sabía lo molesto que era que te preguntaran cosas tan personales.

"Se que estas sorprendido de verme así, es una larga historia te la contaré mañana, si quieres" 

"Daniel.." 

"Me gusta cuando me llamas por mi primer nombre " 

"Aunque fuiste un idiota conmigo" Johnny le susurro al oido y luego le sonrio cansadamente, adoraba molestarlo.

"¡Oye!" Protesto Daniel y iba a decir algo pero Johnny no lo dejó y acaricio suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar.Daniel cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias suaves del otro.Caricias que quizás no merecía pero igual acepto porque venían de Johnny Lawrence.

** 

Laura caminaba llorosa de lado a lado en la mansión.Su hijo la odiaba y moriría completamente sola, en la miseria.Era una vida que no iba a soportar llevar.

"Ya regresará, el dinero siempre ayuda" Dijo una voz detrás de ella.La mujer se volteó quedando de frente con el dueño de la voz.

"Te pagué para que lo cuidarás, nada de eso hiciste Kreese" 

El hombre encendió su cigarro y tras tomar algunas bocanadas se acercó a la nerviosa mujer.

"Si, lo hice Laura .Tan bien lo hice que me aseguré de que su violador pagara lo que hizo , con su vida, naturalmente"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corto , dulce y centrado en los chicos 🥰.
> 
> Gracias por leerme.

Hacia tiempo Johnny no se sentía tan feliz.Luego de hacerle el amor a Daniel se quedo dormido abrazandolo. Por suerte la pequeña estaba en la otra habitación y al despertar Johnny la buscó.

"Buenos Días " Daniel le dijo enternecido por la imagen de Robin bebiendo del pecho del chico.Pronto el tendría a alguien pequeño necesitandolo de la misma manera.

"¿Como te sientes?" Johnny no sabia cuánto tiempo tenía Daniel pero podía adivinar estaba casi llegando al final de su embarazo.Tambien , se sentía inquieto respecto al padre del hijo de Daniel ¿Estarian juntos ? ¿Volveria Daniel a romper su corazón? era difícil saberlo.

"Volvió la policía ,un vecino tomo la placa del que lo hizo" 

Johnny se puso nervioso en parte quería saber quién pudo haber hecho algo asi pero también temía que hubiera sido Kreese o alguien enviado por el .Miyagi era un hombre bueno, justo que trabajaba duro y siempre ofrecía excelentes precios.Daniel noto el nerviosismo del chico y se sentó al lado de el, besando su frente.

"Un cliente que pretendía que Miyagi le dejará el patio casi regalado" 

El alma de Johnny le volvió al cuerpo.No había sido Kreese, no hubiera sabido que hacer en ese caso.

"¿Irá preso?" 

"No lo se, Miyagi debe ir a corte la semana que viene y conociéndolo, es capaz de perdonarlo" 

Johnny sabia que iba a ser así porque lo había visto en muchas ocasiones. El hombre rara vez se molestaba incluso cuando sucedió eso le indico al rubio que enojarse no valía la pena.

"Miyagi es increíble la verdad " 

Johnny se quedó pensativo sosteniendo a la pequeña quien luego de comer se durmió.

"Espero que el mío sea así de tranquilo " 

"Si sale a ti lo dudo " Johnny le comentó de forma juguetona.Daniel era como un pequeño roedor siempre hiperactivo buscando que hacer.

"Al menos estarás tu para ayudarme y tendrá con quien jugar " 

"¿Pero y su padre ? Escuche sin querer que el no quería el bebé naciera aca " Johnny se sentía con esperanzas pensando que quizás ese tal Chozen decidiría quedarse donde estaba.

"Yo no estoy con su papá , Chozen ya tenia a alguien. El solo quería que yo estuviera bien y su hijo también por eso no quería que me fuera pero, yo me ilusione pensando era amor.Creo que la vida me cobro la jugada que te hice Johnny" 

Johnny lo abrazó sintiendo el vientre cálido del chico rozar con el suyo."Tu no lo hiciste por mal Daniel.Yo también te hice daño en el pasado y si quieres que ambos cuidemos a nuestros niños juntos, lo haremos" 

Miyagi llegaba en ese preciso momento y al ver a los chicos abrazados río feliz y se fue a preparar el almuerzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo fic David/John Kreese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056400


	9. Chapter 9

John Kreese decidió enterrar la idea de estar con Johnny para siempre.Su amor no era correspondido así como el jamás pudo corresponder el de Terry.Si hubiera creído en esas tonterías del karma quizás diría que fue la vida dándole una lección. 

Decidio abrir el bar más temprano ese día. Era un martes pero a veces las personas necesitaban ir a un lugar donde ahogar sus penas en alcohol.El lo sabía, las había estado ahogando desde que el rubio se fue y mucho antes de conocerlo con otros amores no correspondidos.

Generalmente tenía tres bartenders pero los martes solo estaba el.No venían casi clientes así que podía trabajar tranquilo. Si tenía, suerte podía llevarse una mujer o un chico hermoso a la cama a base de piropos y promesas vacías .La gente triste bebía los martes, estaban ávidos de amor y calor eran fáciles de manipular.

La puerta se abrió y Kreese se preparó para atender al primer cliente de la tarde.

El chico se sentó en la barra y se quitó la gorra de baseball, revelando una cabellera lacia , color miel que caía sobre su nuca.

"Una copa de vino tinto" 

Kreese conocía esa sonrisa era Tommy, su ex estudiante. El chico era una máquina de odio, siempre fiel a sus instrucciones nunca dudaba o cuestionaba nada.Era quizás, el menos bello de sus cobras y el único además de Johnny con el que Kreese estuvo./p>

"Me temo que no puedo servirte , no tienes veintiun años aún " 

"Eso no lo detuvo para cogerme en las duchas hace casi dos años" 

"Touche" 

Kreese sirvió dos copas de vino y cerró el negocio.

"Por los viejos tiempos" Dijo Tommy chocando su copa con la del otro hombre.

"Que podrían repetirse " Añadio Kreese bebiendose el contenido de la suya casi de golpe .Tommy se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia su sensei.La verdad , siempre le había gustado mucho el mayor y le enojaba que prefiriera a Johnny estando el ahí, dispuesto a lo que fuera por el.

"Nada más me gustaría, sensei " 

Kreese apagó las luces y se lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto que tenía en la parte de atrás.

*** 

Daniel había acabado de hablar con Chozen o mejor dicho, discutir. Sabia que no estaría feliz con su decisión de quedarse en Estados Unidos pero jamás creyó que le dijera que no pensaba ayudarlo con el niño mientras se revolcaba con otro .

"Es un maldito egoísta " Gruño Johnny, llevaba ya una hora intentando podar un bonsái pero se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Miyagi termino haciendo el trabajo.

"Pensé que quería el bebé. Ahora veo que lo veía como una posecion más. Fui tan estupido al quedarme todos esos meses con el pensando que podríamos ser una familia solo para enterarme que tenía una novia rica en Tokio" Johnny abrazo a Daniel y a su vez , la pequeña Robin quien estaba jugando en una esquina fue a confortarlos.Daniel le dio un beso en la frente , adoraba a la bebé de Johnny.

"No lo necesitas, nos tienes a mi , Robin y por supuesto a Miyagi" 

Daniel beso a Johnny en la mejilla y luego a Robin y luego se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño y iría a descansar a la casa.

"Si quieres te llevo" Le ofreció Johnny pero Daniel se negó.

"Me hará bien caminar , el ejercicio nunca está de más " 

Johnny tuvo un mal presentimiento tan pronto Daniel salió por la puerta.

"Robin portate bien con Miyagi" Le dijo a la niña antes de salir tras Daniel.

** 

Tommy estaba acurrucado con su ex sensei en aquella cama tan cursi en forma de corazón .No imaginaba que alguien tan tosco como Kreese fuera dueño de algo así aunque tampoco le sorprendía, el hombre era una caja de sorpresas. 

"Te puedes quedar " Le ofreció al chico .Desde que Johnny ya no estaba extrañaba sentir el calor de otro cuerpo en la cama.Tommy no era a quien quería pero podía ayudarlo a consolarse.

Tommy iba a contestarle cuando de repente , tocaron a la puerta.Molesto por la intromisión , se vistió y le pidió a Tommy que lo esperara allí. Seguramente era un cliente insolente que no podía o quería leer el letrero de "Cerrado" 

"Regreso ahora bonito , no te vistas " Le dijo.

Tommy le guiño un ojo , dispuesto a hacer lo que el hombre dijera como siempre había hecho. Eso hizo a Kreese extrañar aún más la rebeldía de Johnny.Lo fácil le aburría ya que no presentaba reto alguno. 

Abrio la puerta malhumorado encontrándose con no uno , si no seis policías y un detective .

"¿Es usted John Kreese ?" 

"Si, soy yo ¿Qué quiere?" 

"Queda usted arrestado por el asesinato de Sid Weinberg" 

Mientras leían sus derechos y lo esposaban, maldijo a Laura Lawrence en aquel momento .

La maldita lo había entregado a la policía.


End file.
